


Puppy Eyes

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Series: Assorted Tumblr Ficlets Under 300 Words [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, F/M, Gabriel totally has a thing for Meg, and Meg may or may not like him back, thank goodness for corgis willing to serve as wingmen, vet!Gabriel, vet!Meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: In which, with the help of an adorable corgi, Gabriel might finally convince his coworker Meg to have dinner with him.





	Puppy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Meg x Gabriel, veterinarian AU

“What’s that, boy?” Gabriel lowered his head so it was level with that of the corgi he was holding in place on the examination table. “Meg should let me make her dinner one of these nights? Hmm, well, _I’m_ totally on board with that, but you’ll have to run it by her, I’m afraid.” 

Meg looked up from her clipboard to see two sets of puppy eyes, one literal and the other figurative, waiting for her answer. She scoffed and shook her head. “You’re a dork, you know that, right?”

Gabriel shrugged. “I know a lot of things. Like, for example, a recipe for eggplant parmesan that’ll knock your socks off, or your proverbial money back. So, whaddya say?” He straightened and gave her a winsome smile. “Have dinner with me? It’d make Ricky here all sorts of happy.”

As if on cue, Ricky started wagging his tail. Meg rolled her eyes. _Oh, what the hell…_

“Fine," she said at last. “This Saturday at five, your place. But I want garlic bread, too.”

Gabriel beamed. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [Puppy Eyes](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/187021820962/could-i-have-megriel-as-a-couple-of-vets)
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are also greatly appreciated!


End file.
